the phantom of the opera PPG's style!
by 8Kimaresonance8
Summary: parody of the movie. title pretty much says it XD


**OK so after watching the phantom of the opera for the 10th time in my life i've decided to write this.i'm also,writing this to pass the time before the sequel to the mission at juvenile JR high. ok so here is my casting for the phantom of the opera**

**blossom: christine Daae**

**brick:phantom**

**dexter: raoul the vicomte de chagny **

**miss. Keane : madam giry**

**bubbles: meg giry**

**princess: La carlotta**

**boomer: firmin**

**butch: andre **

**the mayor: Monsieur Lefevre**

**mojo jojo: monsieur reyer**

**other casting will come later as for now this is all i got and another thing if it seems word for word it's because i'm watching the movie part by part to make this good. i don't own anything in for reading :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Townsville 1919

It was a sunny day in the city of townsville,but everyone was heading towards the old opera house. It was once a place of glory,and had the sounds of singers,plays and rehearsals but, now it was falling apart and soon to be destroyed.

A black car pulled in front of the opera an old man stepped out as a nurse helped him settle into a wheel chair.A middle aged man who's name was Monsieur snake was running the auction.

"Lot 664 a wooden pistol and 3 human skulls,10 francs for this." he paused as he waited for bids "Ah sold to the gentleman in the back thank you sir."

"and now lot 665 a music box attached a figure of a dog in Persian robes playing the symbol's. This was discovered in the vaults of the theater syill in working order, ladies and gentlemen."

"showing here." A man played the box to show it was still working. The man in the wheelchair looked up inn interest."may i commence at 15 francs then?" ace said looking at the crowd

"25 thank you madam Keane" he said nodding "do i hear 30? 35?" "30 francs then? OK going once, going twice sold! To the vicomte de chagny! Thank you sir."

dexter quietly studied it as madam Keane watched from across the room.

_a collector's piece indeed every detail exactly as she said...Will you still play while all the rest of us are dead?_

"lot 666 then a chandelier in pieces. AS some of you may recall the strange affair of the phantom of the opera.A mystery never fully workshops have repaired we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago,with a little illumination. Gentlemen!"

Five men uncovered the chandelier as it slowly began to rise...

**many years earlier**

**townsville 1870**

Two figures stepped out of a carriage as a man dressed in a blue suit with blonde hair,and a man in a green suit with dark black hair,looked out at the the opera house with excitement.

Meanwhile the opera house was getting busy as ever getting ready,for the show later that night.

A young man with orange hair and, stunning blue eyes came riding in on his beautiful white horses and drove into the stables next to the opera house.

Inside princess the self proclaimed diva was practicing inside. She was holding a stuffed head in one handwhen she suddenly stopped singing and threw the head to the other singers came on stage and started to sing

_With feasting and dancing and song,_

_Tonight is celebration,_

_We greet the victorious throng,_

_Returned to bring salvation!_

_The trumpets of Carthage resound, _

_Hear Romans now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground,_

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

fuzzy another famous singer who was almost as good as princess came on stage.

_Sad to return, to find the land we love._

_Threatened once by Roma's far-reaching grasp!_

"and gentlemen this is where rehearsals are being held." monsieur mayor said with boomer and butch trailing behind him.

"monsieur mayor we are rehearsing!" monsieur mojo cried as he threw his hands up in the air.

"monsieur mojo,madam Keane."

A woman in a dark black dress with long braided black hair looked up at monsieur mayor impatiently.

"Ladies and gentlemen may i please have you attention!" monsieur mayor began as everyone looked at him "Thank you. As you know for some weeks there have been rumors of my retirement, I can now tell you these are all true

"aha!" princess said as she pointed to fuzzy as he just shrugged.

"and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the opera popular. Monsieur butch and Monsieur boomer."

there were some oohs and awe's herd as people started to clap.

"I've sure you've all heard of their recent fortune in the junk business." "scrap metal actually." boomer said giving monsieur mayor a glare.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron the vicomte de chagny!"

claps were heard from all around.

"It's dexter." A young girl with bright pink eyes and long orange hair said to her blonde haired friend.

"Before my father died at the house by the sea, I guess you could say we were childhood sweet called me little bloss"

"Oh blossom he's so handsome!" the girl cried

Princess then walked up to dexter with her hand held out expecting him to kiss it, he kissed it reluctantly.

"ahem." fuzzy coughed as he walked up to the men

"oh and this is senior fuzzy"

"it's an honor senior." dexter began "But i believe i'm holding up your rehearsal.I will be here this evening to, share your great triumph."

"he love me. He love me,love me love me." princess bragged as she walked back into position.

As dexter walked past blossom she felt her heart stop. "He wouldn't of recognized me anyways." blossom said looking away sadly

"he didn't see you." bubbles said

* * *

**well i'm gonna end it there because that's all i've written will write more soon RandR :3**


End file.
